It all started like this...
by Fionacat
Summary: Abandoned series of stories following the Fee chronicles, may be developed at a later date.


It all started like this...  
================================================================================================  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Microharf(webmaster@microharf.cx). All rights reserved.  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
All Pokémon characters and items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself.   
It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
================================================================================================  
  
The darkness of the room vanished slightly as a dull overhead light flickered alive,   
the power suppply for it was obviously failing and in desperate need of repair.  
Straining to look up from his cage did not help, in fact it only made things worse as  
a slight cramp crept up his mange-ridden furry body.  
Eventually a familer dropping tray hovered over his head, he looked up happily and smiled.  
"Whatcha say?" A voice at the end of the scoop asked.  
Croaking slightly Fee found it hard to speak, he didn't get much practice any more.  
Slowly carefully he formed the words, "What... What ever you want me to Master."  
The scoop opened and rained a deluge of food pellets down onto him.  
"Good Fee..." The voice said before retracting the scoop.  
Fee didn't notice, he was already busy eating the dehydrated food pellets and making sure  
he had just enogth to last him until next feeding time.  
"Char?" A voice chirped from a cage to the right of Fee.  
Fee looked at the tiny stock of food pellets in the feeding tray, there could only have been  
four at most.  
Closing his eyes tightly he could see the stars above Pallet town as he remebered them only  
five years ago. So much had changed in that time.  
"Charr...." The voice cried again.  
Fee nodded, "S'okkay, i've got plenty." Fee lied taking two of the food pellets and passing them  
to a Charmander in the cage to the right of him.  
  
"I am David Jonathan." The voice said aloud, it belonged to a rather slender boy who couldn't  
be more then fourteen years old. He was dressed rather scruffily in tattered blue jeans  
and a sligthly crumpled t-shirt with a pokeball emblem on the front.  
A strange eyeball attached to a robotic arm zoomed up to David and waited a few seconds whilst  
it apparently focussed on him.  
"Query." A disembodied voice filled the room, "Explain situation: Pokemon emergancy situation  
occuring on 25th day of 8th month."  
David sighed and nodded slightly causing the eyeball to withdraw slightly.  
"Well, It all started like this. As usual it was because of one person as things so often  
are." David started to explain. "It was all about this one guy, his name was Ash something   
silly, Catherine I think."  
"Identity search: Ash Katchem, origin Pallet Town." The disembodied voice suggested.  
"Yeah." David confirmed, "Ash Ketchem. Anyway he had this Pikachu, cute little thing.  
Like most trainers he was striving to prove himself against this Dratini."  
David adjusted the seat slightly causing the eye to follow.  
"It started out as a normal battle, Pikachu used a electric attack. Dratini fell down, went  
boom. No big surprise." David continued to explain, "Then the opposing trainer, I think it  
was some guy called Dante."  
"Identity search incomplete: Most probably match, Dante Corwyn." The disembodied voice  
interjected.  
David shrugged slightly, "Maybe, I dunno." He said with some irritation in his voice.  
"So this Dante guy, goes for his next pokemon, pulls out something I've never seen before  
and obviously haven't seen since."  
"Interjection: Describe unknown pokemon." The voice demanded.  
"Well..." David said thinking about it, "It was kinda small, not very cute either looked  
sorta like a big blue sausage."  
"Did pokemon unknown have feet?" The voice asked.  
"Well it was more tendrils, you know like a Tentacruel or a Bulbasuar using vine whip." David  
replied.  
"Did pokemon unknown have eyes?" The voice continued with the questioning.  
"Not that I could actually see, that's not to say it didn't have any. I think some of the  
tendrils might have acted as antenna possibly." David suggested.  
"Interupt finished, please resume." The voice announced.  
"So this other pokemon, it just sits there. The pikachu looks at it in amazement as does  
the Ash guy. Now Ash thinks smart, doesn't have a clue what the pokemon is so get's pikachu  
to start off with a Leer attack."  
David paused for a second, "That's when it started."  
  
"This big blue sausage pokemon expells some blue slime and it hits pikachu. Pikachu stands  
there, looking like it's unaffected. Then suddenly it falls over and hits the ground.  
Ash runs up to Pikachu, and..." David stopped and thought about how to explain what  
happened next. "After that things get complex, pikachu lay on the ground whilst Ash   
looked on with some amount of distress. The blue slime sunk off pikachu and I thought   
the little guy was going to be fine."  
"However, something happened." David stalled a little, "Well there was a large wibblywobbly  
green thing."  
"Intejection: Explain wibblywobbly green thing." The voice commanded.  
David coughed slightly, "Well it was green, and it went wibble and wobble." David meekly  
explained. "Kinda like this." He explained moving his hands in a wave motion which the  
eyeball tracked.  
"Interupt terminated, continue." The voice demanded.  
"So this green thing, it falls ontop of the pikachu and then vanishes. Pikachu and all."  
"The Ash kid completly flips out, but that's not the least of it at that point all the  
pokeballs folks had also vanished. I didn't mind because I didn't actually have any  
pokemon. But all the other trainers they are way out of it, just like Ash." David  
concluded.  
"Extrapolate: Green thing was distortion in reality." The voice suggested.  
David sat and blinked, "Um... It was green and wobbly."  
"Identify: Has organic self Jonathan, David, ever seen similar green thing?" the voice  
methodically asked.  
David shook his head, "Nope, I hope I never see anything like that again too."  
"Request: Explain fear reaction." The voice continued to probe.  
"Why was I scared of it? Apart from it being green and freaky? I was quite close to it,  
the whole thing was cold, unnaturally cold. Not that green things like that are natural  
anyway." David replied vaugly, "I guess green things that wibblewobbly just freak me out.  
"Response is moderatly adequate, continue." The voice said.  
"Well, um that is it really. I mean that's the last time I ever saw a pokemon trainer,  
a pokeball or a pokemon for that matter." David concluded.  
"Confirm: Unknown pokemon blue sausage type vanished also?" The voice questioned.  
"Yeah, didn't actually see it go, unlike the pikachu which vanished into the green thing.  
The blue sausage just vanished. Like it was there, but then it wasn't the next moment."  
David replied.  
  
The robotic arm suddenly retreated taking the eyeball with it.  
David blinked and stood up slowly, the chair creeking slightly as he did so.  
"Can I go now?" David asked looking around aimlessly, it was quite a old interview room  
possibly from one of the police stations that used to be around but he wasn't sure.  
"Hold a moment." A human voice spoke into the room.  
David nodded before adding, "Awlright." Just in case they could only hear him.  
After a few moments a older teenager suddenly appeared in the door way, he looked very serious  
but appeared to be trying to look friendly at least.  
"Hi there." The teenager said, he had black hair arranged in neat spikes and was wearing  
simple brown clothing that appeared to be quite clean.  
"My name is Brock, leader of the pokemon evaluation board." The teenager announced shaking  
David's hand with a powerful grip.  
Gasping David's face showed his surprise clearly, "You... You are..."  
"Brock." Brock said calmly smiling slightly before continuing, "We've been looking for you  
for some time, we have a vague report from Ash and Dante already as you may have guessed.  
We even have some information from the other trainers there, but you are the first that's  
actually been able to describe in detail what happened."  
"I'm glad I was able to help." David stammered.  
Brock nodded, "Well you've just started, we'd like to ask you to help us some more."  
  
Once again the darkness in the room was broken, this time by more powerful lighting.  
The room was filled with pokemon sounds, most screaming loudly for attention.  
Fee looked up and winced at the brightness of the lights before seeing the most incredible  
thing he'd seen in a while.  
Into the room a figure wearing a large bulky space suit slowly crept carefully carrying   
something which vaugly resembeled a pokeball, it was sphere shaped but that's where the   
similarity to a pokeball ended as it was yellow and black on one hemisphere and gold and white  
on the other.  
The suited figure looked around the various pokemon cages and stopped approaching Fee's  
cage.  
"Remeber me?" The figure said, it took Fee a few seconds to remeber the voice.  
"Mistress Misty?" Fee asked looking at the suited figure.  
The head of the suit nodded slightly, "Yes, It's me Fee!"  
Fee smiled brightly, "Mistress Misty, you must excuse my disgraceful appearance."  
Misty giggled slightly, "That's okay Fee. Now this might feel slightly odd."  
Entombed in the space suit Misty held up the strange Pokeball towards Fee and slowly  
announced, "Fee. Return!"  
A bright stream of blue light surrounded Fee and flooded back to the Pokeball.  
  
Fee shivered slightly at the coolness of the beam, it wasn't the warm comfortable feeling  
he was used to with a pokeball. This was diffrent somehow, it was slow, methodical, simple.  
Suddenly Fee realised he wasn't in the cage anymore, he was surrounded by buzzing electrons  
in a strange surreal enviroment.  
  
Meanwhile Brock had taken David to another less hostile room, sitting around the table  
already was Ash, Professor Oak, Tracy and Misty.  
David stepped back in shock, all the people in this room where legends and now here he  
was talking to them.  
"Please, take a seat David. I hope the interogation computer was not too taxing." Professor  
Oak said indicating a seat at the end of the table for David to sit in.  
"No no no Professor Oak, it was slightly stressful but not too hard." David replied sitting  
down.  
Professor Oak smiled broadly, "I see you recognise me!"  
David nodded, "Yep I sure do and that's Misty, Ash and um..." David stopped at Tracy.  
"Tracy, pokemon watcher." Tracy said waving his hand dismissivly.  
"Now David." Brock said taking a seat at the other end of the table, "What we are going  
to ask you is nothing short of a miracle."  
David gulped nerevously and edged closer to the table.  
Misty smiled and placed a strange looking ball on the table, "You know what this is?" She asked.  
"No." David honestly replied.  
"Well, it's like a pokeball." Misty started.  
"Trouble is, it's not at the same time." Professor Oak interupted. "Now as you may know  
Silph Co. used to make all the pokeballs in the world, when the pokeballs disappeared the  
machines that made them vanished too."  
"So what is this?" David asked looking at the ball in awe.  
"This is a unique, hand-made pokeball." Professor Oak answered, "It's not the quality or  
standard of a normal pokeball, but it has a very special pokemon inside so that's not  
a problem."  
Reflexivly David gagged and almost fell out of his seat, "There's a pokemon inside there?!"  
Everyone except Ash nodded.  
David's face fell slightly, he was hoping "all" he would be asked to do was find a pokemon  
to go into the pokeball, the task he was going to be given would obviously be much harder.  
"Take it." Brock said nodding to the pokeball.  
Anxiously David picked up the pokeball, it was quite light and was made out of some kind  
of metal.  
"Now normally we'd ask Ash there to go do something like this, but he's never been the same  
since he lost pikachu." Brock explained whilst Ash simple sat there looking into space.  
"Whatcha want me to do?" David asked.  
"We want you to find the strange green thing that caused this and if possible free the pokemon."  
Brock stated simply.  
David winced at this.  
"Now we are giving you some help, you have a pokemon for starts and you will have an aide to  
accompany you." Brock continued.  
"An aide?" David interupeted suddenly.  
Tracy smiled and twiddled his fingers at David.  
"Yes Tracy will be your aide." Brock nodded, "He has done this adventuring thing before but to  
be honest we need someone that doesn't know what they are doing."  
David sighed, "I guess that would be me then."  
Everyone nodded again, Ash however still just sat there.  
"Have you tried giving him a pikachu plushie?" David suggested.  
Misty nodded, "It works but not for long, so we mainly let him sit like that."  
"The other thing we will be able to provide you with, is this." Brock said handing over  
a small box.  
David looked at the box, it was ornately carved from a single piece of wood and had four  
holes in it one on each face of the box. The top and the bottom had a smaller indentation in  
them.  
"We think this may have something to do with the green anamoly." Professor Oak stated, "It was  
found on Ash there afterwards."  
David placed the box carefully in his pocket.  
  
"Right, I think that is everything..." Brock said standing up.  
"Oh wait!" Misty said clambering over the table and taking off Ash's cap. Carefully she placed  
it on David's head. "There!" She exclaimed, "Now you look like a pokemon trainer!"  
Brock sighed, "You want to give him a badge as well Misty?"  
Scowling Misty glared at Brock, knowing that was a dig for letting Ash win a badge at the  
Celeruean gym.  
"Uh, thanks." David said adjusting the cap slightly.  
"Come on David!" Tracy demanded leading the way out.  
"Right..." David said hesitantly, "I'll be back when I've freed the pokemon I guess." Before  
he ran out the door after Tracy.  
  
"That went... Ackwardly." Brock admitted.  
Misty nodded, "I only wished we could tell him all the trouble he will face on the way."  
"Why did you have to give him my cap?" Ash complained suddenly springing to life.  
"I think she was maintaining the illusion." Professor Oak offered.  
"Some illusion, you think he can really get all the pokemon back?" Ash asked.  
Brock shrugged and didn't answer for a short while, "He's a bright kid, yeah he didn't ask  
why we still have some pokemon but then that's not something you tend to think about."  
Misty nodded, "I've got hopes for him, he'll get quite far."  
Ash shook his head, "I bet he doesn't even figure out how to get out of here."  
Brock smiled and pointed to a dusty moniter that broke up into static every five or six seconds  
it was the outside of the building where Tracy and David were waving back at the camera.  
Brock nodded and sat down again, "He's our best chance yet."  
"You said that about Dante..." Misty pointed out.  
Brock winced and nodded, hoping things would work out better this time.  
  
"Hey Tracy!!" David shouted gasping slightly, "What's the rush?"  
Tracy stopped and waited for David to catch his breath.  
"Well, I don't know actually. Just feels like I've been in there forever! Tracy explained.  
"Exactly where were you going to run to anyway?" David asked.  
Tracy looked around and nodded, "Guess we should sit down and think this thing out."  
David nodded and was already sitting in the ruins of a house.  
"So, you know what happened?" Tracy asked.  
David nodded, "As much as anyone, green thing get's pikachu, all pokemon vanish and the economy  
collapses. Welcome to a bright shiny new future." He concluded by pointing around at the  
ruins of Viridan city, since the world economy had collapsed most folks lived in Celadon city  
where a permanent state of emergancy had been declared for at least the last five years.  
Smiling David took out his pokeball, "Wanna find out what's inside?"  
"I don't know, we don't wanna wear out the pokemon. I only have five potions." Tracy said  
hesitantly.  
"You have potions?!" David said in shock.  
Tracy giggled and nodded, "The last five in the world."  
"You don't think it would get it too tired just to see what it is?" David asked.  
"Actually, no it should be fine." Tracy admitted.  
"Right then." David said with a look of glee on his face.   
"POKEBALL... GO!" He shouted.  
  
Deep within the pokeball the surreal landscape suddenly shattered and Fee found himself outside  
standing in front of two complete strangers in a ruined town.  
"Hi there!" David said looking at Fee oddly, "I have no idea what it is..." David tried  
whispering to Tracy.  
Tracy blinked in disbelif and just pointed at Fee.  
Fee smiled and gently rubbed against David's legs.  
"Awww, it's really friendly as well. Kinda looks like a cat pokemon."  
Indeed Fee did look very feline with short black fur covering his body and a cute little  
tail which swished about in the air aimlessly. He was only around 4 foot tall and walked  
on two legs.  
Tracy didn't respond and just stared at Fee.  
"Something wrong?" David asked snapping at Tracy trying to get his attention.  
Tracy nodded slowly.  
Fee coughed slightly causing David to look at him in surprise.  
"Master Tracy is just slightly surprised to see me." Fee explained slowly.  
"You.... you.... you..." David stuttered.  
"I talk?" Fee offered.  
David nodded in reply.  
"Yes I do." Fee stated bluntly. "Now please explain what is going on?" He said sitting down  
on the ground. "Last thing I can remeber is suddenly not being in a pokeball, next thing  
I know I am in this cage, been there forever it seems like."  
David sighed and started to explain, "It all started like this..."  
  
================================================================================================  
[ "It all started like this" | 04:10 | 16th August 2000 | Dave1.txt | David Chronicles ]  
================================================================================================  
  
Dedicated to: Vidalark, mostly for allowing the MSTifying of "Pikachu becomes human" but  
also for unknowingly making me rethink the whole David chronicles.  
  
Special thanks to:   
  
Kinkyturtle - For unmentionable evil!  
  
NeuCoyote - The SOMAD who is quite mad.  
  
Dracos Zurman - For letting me borrow his gameboy  
  
Dante Corwyn - Once again for being very cool  
  
The Mozilla Open Directory Project editors - Hi peebs!!  
  
Fanfiction.net - Hi Xing! (And other peebs!!)  
================================================================================================  
[ "It all started like this" | 04:10 | 16th August 2000 | Dave1.txt | David Chronicles ]  
================================================================================================  
The first last words  
  
That was "odd" now was it not? Well that's how things go when you mess with reality.  
  
Anywho, yes this is how it all started, where is it going to go?  
  
It's going to go down "The Long Road" apparently, which is causing me some stress in writing.  
  
Look out for What If... It's actually finished now and turned out far better then I thought  
it would orginally, even with the weird bit in the middle.  
  
Apart from that there is also What If 2... which is very odd so far and I'm not enjoying it  
that much so I might restart it with a diffrent plot.  
  
You might also be intrested to know that you can now find all my fictionally stories  
(including the Fee Chronicles as well as many non-pokemon stories) at fanfiction.net  
  
*hugs*  
Runt 


End file.
